Night Star
by Oby Abel
Summary: One solo mission changes Lucy's life in more ways that she could've ever imagine. Lucy has to cope with new powers and the blood of another person on her hands. How will she cope and how will Fairy Tail and Natsu react? A Lucy becoming a Dragon Slayer story. UNDER REVISION.
1. Chapter 1: Kill me

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter one: Kill me

If she had known that her life would change like that she probably would have never been taking the mission. How could one solo mission be _that_ life changing? It was a total disaster.

…

"But Luc-"

" _Natsu_!" The Dragon Slayer shut up after she hissed his name and gave him a look that could rival Erza's angry death glare. Natsu hated scary Lucy, scary Lucy made him cower and shiver like she was a second Erza. One was enough already. Lucy was annoyed at his constant whining and huffed angrily.

"Shut up and let me go, _peacefully_."

"Sorry for worrying about my partner." He muttered with a pout. She heard him clearly and sighed for the umpteenth time today. He was guilt tripping her. How not Natsu like. But she wasn't going to back up from the mission. She wanted to do it and she wanted to do it _alone_ without worrying about property damage. So she ignored him and continued her way to the bar at the guild. He could try and try but she was not going to agree on having him coming along. Nope.

"He's still bothering you about the mission? And good morning Lucy." Mirajane asked as she greeted the blonde. She had already set the regular strawberry milkshake in front of the blonde.

"Morning Mira and thanks. He just doesn't understand why I want to do a mission alone and I just want to strangle him. Since I told him yesterday he hasn't stopped bothering and telling me not to. Doesn't he trust me enough to handle one mission? Does he think I'm weak that weak? Ugh!" The blonde groaned and took a sip of her drink before calming down just slightly.

Mirajane smiled at the blonde and the approaching dragon slayer. "Hi Natsu, good morning. You should smile some more you know. It doesn't suit you looking so gloomy." the male greeted her with a frown and sat next to the blonde staring at her.

Ignoring the white haired barmaid's stare he cleared his throat and waited for the blonde to turn around before he spoke. "I can hear ya, ya know. It's not because I think you are weak Luce, you know that. But I do worry because you are very important to me and I don't like you doing missions alone when I can't be there to assist or protect you. We are partners." He tried to reason with her claims.

The corner of the blonde's lip twitched upwards, almost smiling. She hid her blush and before she could retort or do anything else Mirajane began squaling and cooing. "Natsu was that a confession?! Oh Mavis! That's sooooo cute! You've finally grown up! Lucy accept, accept! I can almost see them! Pink and blonde haired babies everywhere! Oh Mavis, ahhhh!" the two partners blushed deeply by her cooing.

"I- it's not like that!" Natsu defended very embarrassed because Mirajane's little moment gained many of the other guild members attention and they looked at the three oddly and amused. Some even congratulating the Dragon Slayer. He flailed his arms dismissing the entire thing and Lucy helped. She found it really embarrassing and she hated when Mirajane embarrassed her. She really was a Demon.

"Y-yeah! Mira just got ahead of herself and misunderstood. Isn't that right, Mira?" She shot the barmaid a glare. A really deadly one at that but who was she kidding. It didn't faze the white haired demon. Not even the slightest bit.

Tilting her head and tapping her chin thoughtfully she glaced from Lucy and Natsu and to the rest of the onlookers with a smirk. "I don't think so. It sounded really cute and romantic. It _was_ really romantic and cute!" She smiled with mirth embarrassing the two partners even further that Lucy gulped down her milkshake in one gulp and ran out the guild.

 _Damn Mira and her mouth! She is worse than Zeref's demons!_ Lucy thought inwardly and ended up home. She would rather be home than at the guild with scrutinizing eyes and teasing.

When she arrived she decided to take a shower to calm herself down and afterwards pack her bag. The train she had decided to take left around five and it was only eleven, so she took her time bathing and packing. After finishing packing for her mission she threw together some leftover dinner and fruit not knowing when she would arrive her destination. She ate some early dinner before heading out.

As she wandered the streets her mind wandered to the embarrassing moment at the guild. Mira really liked teasing her and Natsu. And what was that about babies?! They weren't even dating and she already imagined how their children looked.

Dismissing her embarrassing thougts she began thinking about her first official solo mission. It seemed relatively easy. She had to help a group of townspeople with somethjng in a small town called Oakfield. They didn't specify what exactly but it paid well and that was what had caught her eyes with rent being due next week. 350,500 j to be exact. Who could refuse that?

She began walking down the street that led to the train station without bothering saying goodbye to Natsu or Happy. Gray and Erza had their own missions so luckily she didn't have to deal with their disagreement of her taking a mission on her own. She knew they were all looking out for her and it made her happy to know she was important to them, it really did but it also frustrated her. She wasn't a damsel in distress she could take care of herself and she had proven it to them several times but clearly they were adamant on protecting her. Especially Natsu. Natsu was the worst. Just thinking about it made her groan loudly.

A hand landed on her shoulder out of the blue startling her back to reality and as in pure reflex she elbowed the person behind her.

"Ouch! What the hell Luce! If you freak out that much then I'm coming with you!" Natsu groaned annoyed and gave her a look of irritation as he held onto his stomach. In all actuality he wasn't _that_ hurt but tried to make her guilty and take him along. Noticing it was her best friend she gasped horrified but then after hearing him speak she scoffed. "Not gonna work. I am going alone. And that's final."

"But Luce!" he whined as she turned away, continuing walking towards Magnolia Train Station. He easily caught up to her while she ignored him and his presence completely. She hadn't told him any details of the whereabouts of the mission, knowing that he would follow her. Natsu was almost as stubborn as she was. Yet he lacked the intelligence to fool him.

"Ah look it's Gildart!" She exclaimed as pointing at the direction of a crowd, lying to get him away so she she could purchase her ticket. Gullible as he was Natsu yelled happily as he dashed towards the crowd. "Gildarts! Fight me!"

Lucky for her her trained was departing a few minutes after her purchase. Smiling triumphantly she leaned against her seat in the train looking out the window. The train jerked forward and she spotted Natsu looking around frantically that she felt slightly guilty. He spotted her and dashed forward only to turn green and drop to his knees. He forced himself to look once more as she muttered a I-am-sorry. Okay now she felt like the worst friend ever but it was his fault. If he just agreed to it peacefully she wouldn't have to be that mean. He should trust her more. Growing a tad bit annoyed at herself and her constant mood swings she crossed her arms grumpily and sighed.

She hoped the mission was at least worth it now that she had to be so cruel to Natsu. If it wasn't a bust then she would apologize by buying him all his favorite food.

The train ride was long and tiring. She wished she had left earlier because it was already night and finding a hotel or an inn at night was almost impossible especially when she had no idea where she was. But luckily she did find one right next to the train station and there was rooms available. It was s small cozy traditional looking inn. She checked in immediately and snacked on the rest of her food she had packed earlier. After eating she didn't have much energy to do much so she went to sleep. It took her a while falling asleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw Natsu's frantic and panicky face making her heart clench and mind fill with guilt. She hated being mean to him. _I'll make it up to him._ She promised and finally feel asleep.

The next morning she woke up early. She had asked Horologium to wake her up around 8 am so she could have a breakfast before meeting her client at 10.

She felt the loniless take over when she ate breakfast. It was just like when she had first left home and had no one to talk to or confide in but now that had changed and she had her Fairy Tail family. She had had many solo mission before, but this was her first one since she became a guild mage. Plus her other jobs had been small ones like helping the townspeople with everyday things.

Sighing deeply she finished breakfast and berated herself for being so weird. She was actually agreeing with Happy and Natsu that she indeed was weird. She was so adamant on doing the mission alone but now she was itching for company.

After a long internal berating she focused on the bright side. It was her first solo mission as Fairy, and she was proud of that fact. She would do her best and shrugged her negative feelings away.

The walk to the mayor's office wasn't far from the small Café she had had breakfast in. Only five minutes away. But it wasn't a large town as Magnolia so it wasn't that hard to find the government building.

She knocked on the office door after gaining entrance from a maid. The door swung open revealing an elderly man who recognized her immediately.

"Welcome, welcome." the elderly man greeted as the blonde was just about to introduced herself. He gestured her to take a seat in front of him. A few other elderly men entered just few seconds after her by another door. "I'm mayor Lan Parr. This is my old friends Joseph Darin, Paul Tula, Jun Karim and Deniz Ay. Friends meet Lucy of Fairy Tail. She is here to help us with our quest." She greeted each men with a handshake and polite bow. She was very respectful of her elders but she seriously her hated old geezers who were perverted like one particularly old man she knew; Makarov Dreyar.

"What is it that you require that I help with? You haven't written the specifics of the mission on the sheet so I was very curious and you are paying a very good price too." She was very curious and slightly excited for the mission. The mayor smiled sadly which alarmed the blonde. The other men looked down to as she looked at their faces. They turned depressed.

"A search." Her eyebrow furrowed.

"A search for what?"

" _Who_ actually." the mayor corrected her. So she had to help them to search for someone but it confused her. She was from a Magic guild and searching for a person wasn't exactly a mission that belonged to magic guilds. It was more like the Rune Knights job. She gave the man a questioning look waiting for him to elaborate. She was very confused. Looking for people wasn't exactly her forte perhaps more Natsu or some of the dragon slayers with their heightened senses and all. It made her groan inwardly. Was the universe guilt tripping her too? Had she done the wrong thing of not bringing Natsu along?

"A few days ago our good friend was kidnapped." The mayor said gaining the attention from the blonde.

"Kidnapped?" she repeated and he nodded sadly.

"She was kidnapped and brought inside the Dark Forest of Oakfield. We don't know who kidnapped her but we need Magical assistance." He looked at the surprised blonde with pleading eyes. Lucy was kinda baffled. Dark Forest and kidnapping and magical assistance for what, she tried to grasp the whole situation and what it entailed. Was it a rescue mission? And what's the Dark Forest. It sounded eery.

"Have you notified the authorities? The Rune Knights?" She questioned.

They all shook their heads. "We can't get them involved. You see, our friend is very special and if she is found out by the authorities it will be really bad so that's why we ask for your help, Lucy of Fairy Tail. We heard that Fairy Tail will and can help us without problem and also hiding the truth." She stared at the mayor wide-eyed.

"Is... is she a fugitive?" They all shook their heads dismissing her thought.

"No, no. A Dragon." They chorused with smiles.

Lucy's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. "A-a d-dragon?!" She was shocked beyond belief and terrified. They just announced that they had to find a freaking dragon. They all laughed by her horrified expression.

"But a nice dragon. Astra River, a beautiful woman and friend. She is our towns treasure so please Lucy-san, please help us!" The all bowed their head leaving Lucy feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was going to hunt dragon? No. But then she was a Fairy Tail mage and Fairy Tail never backs down from a job or fight, or anything they set their minds to.

Plus she felt bad for how the men looked so she couldn't tell them no. She would trust their words that the Dragon wasn't bad. They did speak of it as if it was someone they cared about dearly.

"Of course I'll help but please tell me. How come you aren't afraid or the townspeople for that matter? A dragon is a massive creature and just looking at such creature would frighten many people. And how is she alive? Every dragon disappeared July 7th year 777 only to found inside their foster children years later and cease to exist. I'm really confused and some answers would be nice." She really wanted to know how this Dragon survived. Acnologia was the only Dragon left she knew of.

They smiled at her and thanked her many times before telling about the Dragon. "Astra is indeed a dragon but she lives in our town in her human form and is one of the kindest souls, much like a small child. Only we know about her true nature and we swore to protect her secret and life. It's because of her Oakfield exists today. And about your other questions about how she is alive and all that we can't answer because we don't know. Astra has been here for two or three centuries as for as we know."

That was information enough for the blonde. She agreed wholeheartedly and they set out for their search.

The Dark Forest of Oakfield was indeed dark as it name and it was a place you didn't wish to step inside with the ominous feeling it gave off but the wandered inside nonetheless with the blonde in the lead. She had to think positively and ignore the eerily feeling the Forest gave her.

The old men depended on her lead because they were plain and simple afraid. They were a bunch of old men in the 70-80 and very fragile that Lucy considered sending them back to the town because she was afraid one or two would have a heart attack or something like that but she stopped when she saw the determination in their eyes. It was admirable to see how dedicated they were to save their friend even though they were scared.

"Does anyone live in the forest? Why would the kidnapper bring her to the forest?" She asked while they walked past some trees flashing their flashlights left and right.

"I don't know but many bandit uses the forest as a hide out because of the ominous vibe it gives and because of the rumors." Lucy's attention wad peed as she raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

"Rumors?"

"About a monster living inside the core of the Foresr and that people who enter don't return. But it's just some silly rumor." The mayor said dismissing the whole rumor but it did worry Lucy a tiny bit. She haaaated dark places and especially monsters but she quickly shrugged away her uneasiness and kept looking until suddenly a thought arose in her mind.

"If she is a dragon why didn't she transform back and I don't know, escaped?" They all stopped and looked at her with realization.

"Don't tell me you first realized this now? She is a freaking dragon! We all worried for nothing!" She exclaimed and puffed out some air, exasperated. They had walked quite a while inside the dark forest and nothing had come up with their search and now they had all realized that Astra was a dragon so she could take care of herself.

"Yeah you are right. It must be the old age." One of them said chuckling at their situation though Lucy didn't find it to be a laughing matter. Soon the elderly began laughing of their stupid assumptions and it didn't take one second for Lucy to join as she found it cute that they were laughing over their silly mistake and had walked all the way to a forest they were afraid of just to find their precious friend. The laughing quickly died down when an earth shattering roar was heard making them all freeze. A light appeared, coming from the direction of the roar.

"T-that sounded like Astra. ASTRA!" the mayor said as he began going towards the light. The others joined name calling the dragon as another roar filled the air making the blonde shiver and goosebumps appeared on her pale skin. The last roar made her worry and she began running towards the light leaving the elderly behind. The roar sounded painful.

As she neared the blinding light she had to shut her eyes as she slowed down. It stung. And the weirdest thing about everything was that she felt hot. Like she was standing near a fireplace a bit too close. The light was fire she concluded as she pulled her hands up to shield them from too much exposure so she could peek as she stepped closer to forward. It was fire, a beautiful white fire with stars twinkling inside the white. It looked so familiar and it warmed her heart and whole body. Shaking off the nostalgic feeling she moved closer to some yelling and shouting.

"Just release the seal already!"

"Never! I will not then you kill me as a dragon! Finish it, stab my heart now!"

"And have the Dragon curse, never!"

"You will anyways, you violated the balance of magic. As I die you die."

"You can't kill me, you don't kill human, you can't, remember!"

Lucy saw to figures, a tall man with a weirdly shaped dagger and a woman with white hair who was kneeling down clutching her left side. She noticed the woman was just as the mayor had described Astra River to be. She unattached Fleuve d'étoiles from her hip gently and swung it towards the unsuspecting pair. She yanked the man's hand that held dagger making him drop it down and him stumble.

"Who are you!" he sneered furiously glaring at Lucy. He looked murderous and made her flinch but she had a strong resolve. She had to save the dragon who know held the dagger, scurrying away wincing.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail, and I'm here to arrest you for attempted murder and kidnapping." She glared back at the man. He began laughing aloud like a madman before smirking at the blonde.

"You and what army?"

"Open the Gate of the Lion and Goat! Loke, Capricorn!" She yelled as she saw the look in the man's eyes shift to something and she felt him built up his magic. Loke and Capricorn quickly materialized next to her and understood perfectly what the situation meant. The both leaped towards him as Lucy leapt sideways to Astra's aid.

"Y-you are a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy nodded and looked at her wounds before she ripped her shirt, exposing her torso and pushed the cloth to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need you out of here. You may be a dragon but you are in your human form and bleeding this much can't be healthy." She glanced at the woman who just kept staring at her. Her dark blue eyes with hues of purple, it was like watching a the night sky, felt warm despite her being wounded and it made Lucy think of her spirits. Just looking at the woman made Lucy feel safe and secure.

"Kill me." Lucy blinked a couple times looking at the woman confused. Her eyebrow raised and she alarmed. Had she heard right.

"Wh-what? What did you just say?" the dark eyes looked at her with determination as she repeated her words. "

Kill me. I need you to kill me." Lucy was dumbfounded and couldn't say anything back. She looked at the woman searching her eyes for a why and waver but none. Nothing but determination.

"As a Celestial Spirit mage I need you to kill me. If you don't it will only cause an unbalance in Earth Land and the Spirit World. So please kill me." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Spirit World? Why?" Astra smiled gently, raising her arms up to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Because I'm Draco the Dragon. A Celestial being. And if I die in the hands of Celestial Spirit mage my soul can be set free and I can be reborn. So I give you my blessing to kill me and thus making you the one and only Celestial Dragon Slayer."

Lucy taking the information in as best as she could looked at the dragon that just sincerely asked her to kill her and become a dragon slayer. Her whole body shaking as she scurried away.

"No. No. No! Open the Gate of the ma-"

"Stop! Don't call the Maiden! I need to die before he kills me! It's the only way young one. I need to die." Astra stop up wincing and pulled the blonde up to hug her. "If I die like this now he will be cursed by the Dragon Curse and transform to a dragon to only die. I can't let that happened. It will only throw the magical balance off and people will suffer, spirits will suffer. So please kill me. I beg of you to kill me."

"I-I can't k-k-kill you." Just thinking about taking another person life was the worst thing Lucy could think about. She wouldn't and couldn't live the burden.

"What's you name, young one?" Astra needed to die. She had come to terms with her self long ago and now was the time to ascend to her home land. Be reborn. She couldn't live with the guilt that because of one selfish man her worlds would be thrown into chaos. She loved Earth Land as much as she loved the Spirit World.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Astra pulled the blonde away abruptly to look at her with shock.

"As in Layla Heartfilia's offspring?" She inquired and received a slight nod from the confused blonde. She smiled happily. "That's more perfect! Then you are the right person I can leave behind all the power of the Celestial world."

Lucy was confused further. "Power of the Celestial World? And did you know Mama?"

The white haired woman nodded with a beautiful smile. "She was my good friend. I met her when she was a small child, orphaned. She had no names that I pitied so I named Layla Astraea. Roughly translated Night Star as she shone brightly in the night the day I found her. And now I see you, you are the spitting image of her." The Dragon smiled with a true genuine smile shocking the blonde further.

"Y-you named Mama? Did you teach her Celestial Magic too?" She frowned when the dragon shook her head.

"I didn't get the chance because of some circumstances but I introduced it to her and she was a natural. It runs in your blood. And I'm sorry about her passing. It saddened me much learning a child I cared for so deeply passed away before I got to bless her." Astra smiled sadly patting Lucy's head, she had loved Layla dearly and now asking her daughter to end her life didn't seem fair.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted getting both women's attention. He was bleeding from the head and all dirty from the mud and leaves. Capricorn looked similar to him while the enemy had only one scrape and that was it. "Call for more help." he said through clenched teeth. He hated looking weak in front of his fellow spirits but it was for the safety for their master so he had to shove his pride away. He then noticed the woman beside him and gasped in realization. "Draco?"

"Astra in this world, but yes old friend it's me." She smiled once again as she corrected the lion.

Lucy called Gemini and made them transform into her and summon Scorpio and Taurus, as she ignored the dragon and her friend converse. "I am refusing to let you die so please leave. Your friends are behind the flames and very worried. Killing you would devastate them. Please." She had to plead seeing the dragon spirit not moving one bit. Astra who still had the dagger in her hand moved forwards still wincing from the stomach wound. If she has been human she would have died long again from internal and external bleeding, the blade had cut through her one kidney and intestine. She was dying but too slowly.

Loke eyed the dragon and his master weirdly not understand the tension. Lucy looked at Loke pleading as she was handed the dagger. "Do something! She wants me to commit murder!" Loke's eyes widened as he looked at the dagger and the Dragon who looked at him with sad eyes and a look that just made his heart clench. "It is not murder nor suicide." Astra had her hands around the blonde's one hand forcing her to hold the dagger. The man that was engaged in battle with Capricorn and Taurus had heard everything and moved the battle further towards the trio. He was not letting the dragon die before she turned into her true form and he was definitely not letting one measly blonde ruining his plans of immortality.

He formed one of his dark energy balls and threw it towards the blonde. "Look out!" Astra pushed Lucy away to take the hit right in the gut, falling a few feet back from the impact. Everyone paled, even the enemy who hoped he hadn't killed her too soon. Lucy was the first one to run up to her, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the woman's intestine was hanging out from the now bigger wound. It made Lucy sick she almost threw up feeling it all the way to her throat but she swallowed it down and pulled the woman to her lap with her hands pressing the intestine back in and pressing her hand over the wound feeling the blood rush. "K-kill me. O-only a Celestial Mage c-can k-kill me with-without the curse. I beg you." Astra croaked as her body violently shook from blood loss. Any minute now and her body could go in shock.

Lucy cried. Hard. Loke had pushed the evil mage away and grabbed the dagger that had fallen from his master's hand because of the sudden push. He quickly ran up to them and paled seeing the woman known as the strongest Celestial being ever existing looking like that, bloodied and pale. He had heard everything and thrust the dagger into his crying Master's hand. "Do it. Do it and set her free. For all of us."

Lucy sobbing more when she shakily grabbed the dagger. This was the worst thing thinkable. She hated death and everything that followed. Too many people had died, herself included or her future self, and now she had to take away another person's life. She couldn't. It was wrong. "D-do it. H-hurry up. I-I am h-happy. S-so p-please d-daughter o-of m-m-my N-Night S-S-Star." Astra looked at her with her eyes full of plead but also happiness as she thought of Layla. Her heart beat was rapidly decreasing as her breath was turning shallower and Lucy knew if she didn't do it now she couldn't do it ever.

"I'M SORRY!"

She plunged the dagger right in the heart piercing through any beings most vital organ. The impact made Astra jerk upwards for one time as she took her last breath with a bloodied smile, leaving a heaving blonde. Lucy cried and cried and suddenly screamed of pain.

Loke pulled the dead body away, cradling her into his arms as he knew what was happening to his master. They had to keep their distance. The other spirits that were there stopped and looked as Lucy screamed, understanding what was happening. How could they not with the emotional bond they had with her was going haywire. Lucy's whole body glowed white and engulfed in the same white fire that surrounded the little battle ground. Everyone of her spirits arrived through their own gates looking at their master that jerked left and right, up and down. Even the enemy looked with wide eyes not understanding anything and when he noticed all her spirits he scrammed knowing that if he did something he would probably be caught and brought to justice which wasn't in his plans.

Lucy screamed until it turned to a roar. The one and only Celestial Dragon Slayer had been born.

Astra's body shimmered in the same gold that whenever a spirit left Earth Land but this time it lingered as the twinkling gold ascended to the heavenly plains. Returning her soul back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

 **This chapter had been edited.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapte two: Time

Natsu kept pacing back and forth the guild doors no one daring to stop him. It has been four days since he saw Lucy at the train station and it worried him sick. He had asked Mirajane about her mission and the whereabouts but the barmaid refused to tell him and told him to wait patiently. If she wasn't back on the sixth day she would tell him but only if he didn't bother her anymore. Natsu not being patient tried to sneak inside Master Makarov's office to find the log book the third day but Mirajane found and gave him a good beating and scolded him further. "Give her a little more trust, Natsu. She is a Fairy Tail mage!"

But he couldn't rest without feeling uneasy. He hadn't even slept properly and refused Gray and Erza's proposal of going on a mission with them. He told him he wouldn't go anywhere without Lucy. She would worry and be sad they went on a mission without her. The two mages agreed and dismissed the whole idea of going on a mission and waited for the blonde to return.

Everyone was a slightly impatient and curious. What kind of mission had Lucy chosen since it took so long and where was she. Natsu was growing more and more impatient feeling that something had happened to his favorite blonde. He couldn't shrug the feeling off. His instincts were telling him to find her soon. To protect her.

After pacing back and forth for an hour with no Lucy entering he went over to sit next to the two other members of Team Natsu. He slumped down on the table groaning. "Why isn't she here? It's been four whole days." Happy flew and landed on top of his head patting his hair.

"She will come back, Natsu. It's Lucy. And Loke and her other spirits are with her too. They will protect her." Happy had also been miserable of not having the blonde around. He missed her and he hated to admit it but he missed Scary Lucy too especially when they were kicked out of her comfy bed.

"But it has been four days Happy! Four days. Even our Team missions doesn't take that long. I'm really worried something happened to her." Natsu mumbled into the table but Happy heard him clearly and sighed.

"I'm worried too but Mira won't tell us. We have go wait two more days." Erza patted the slayer's back harshly making him jerk up and glare at her.

"The hell, Erza!" he shouted angrily but the mighty Titania gave him one look and he paled, shutting up.

"Don't sulk and be patient. Lucy is strong and will come back soon. She is probably just taking a little break from you and your antics. She needs her alone time."

"Then she could have at least have told me so I wouldn't worry too much." Natsu scoffed crossing his arms and leaned back so he sat upright.

Erza sighed and shook her head. Natsu was just impossible and annoyed her at times but she too was worried for the blonde so he was easily forgiven. But only because he worried for his best friend and partner who left without telling either of them any details of her mission. "As Mira said we'll go searching for her on day six if she hasn't returned. For now we have to have faith."

Natsu left the guild shortly after speaking, and getting beat up by her too for starting a fight with a Gray. He was frustrated and had to take his frustration out on someone and that someone was Gray, as it always was.

Instead of going home he walked down the strawberry street towards the blonde's apartment. It always calmed him down being in Lucy's apartment because of her smell. Vanilla and strawberry. Without even noticing it hinself he was inside her apartment and inhaled deeply her scent he liked so much. He flopped down on her bed and snuggled closer to her pillow. There her scent was the strongest. It always calmed him because it smelled of her but him too. A perfect mix. It lulled him to sleep. A unconscious smile appeared as he dreamt of having the blonde finally arriving and giving him a tight hug.

Happy entered a while later knowing full well that Natsu was there. He curled into a ball next to him and slept too. They both had been exhausted with worry for the blonde.

Natsu woke up the next day and went straight to the guild. It was morning, around 8, and the first thing he did was search the guildhall. Nothing. Lucy had not come yet and it annoyed him. "Mira tell me where she is. Please. It has been five days." He pleaded after running straight up to the bar. Mira sighed and nodded agreeing making Natsu smile.

"But don't you try to upset her if she hadn't finished her mission." The barmaid warned before she pulled a big book where all the mission logs were in. She pulled one peace up and frowned reading it.

"What is it?" her frown just worried him more.

"There isn't a detailed mission description. She had to meet with a group and people and that's it." Natsu snatched the paper and read the mission again and again.

"Oakfield? Where is that?" he asked looking at he barmaid waiting for an answer.

"A small town north. A few hours away by tra-" She stopped in the middle of her explanation as Natsu dashed out the door calling for "Happy!" they both ran – Happy flew – to the train station purchasing one ticket. He entered the first and fastest train to Oakfield but there was just one problem. He had forgotten about it motion sickness in his haste so when the train lurched forward his face turn green and he groaned in agony.

After an eternity on the train, 5 hours straight, he dragged himself off the train and landed on the platform, kissing the ground. Happy sighed shaking his head and flew forward with the mission sheet in his paws. Natsu, after his make out session with the ground, jumped up and followed his best friend. They found the place in only a few minutes being in the town. It really was small. It was more like a village than a town. The entered the mayor's office.

"Can we speak with the mayor?" he asked the secretary who nodded, standing up and showed them to the door.

"Who may you be?" a tiny elderly male asked looking at Natsu and Happy, giving them a curious look. Natsu smiled as he introduced himself and Happy.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and this is my partner Happy." As he mentioned Fairy Tail the man slightly, just slightly flinched that only Natsu noticed. His facial expression changed giving them both a sad look and made Natsu's heart drop.

"Here for Lucy Heartfilia?" They nodded eagerly hoping that she was still here. despite the vibes the old man was giving them.

"She already left today." the mayor said with a sigh, putting his papers down to rub his temple. "She will need emotional help, so please help her. And please give her this." The man continued before Natsu could interrupt him. He was handed a bag full of money or he guessed, it smelled like money.

"Did something happen? And when did she leave. Please tell me." Natsu felt like his stomach churn and he felt really nervous and anxious. All his thoughts on the blonde and her wellbeing.

"Aye, please tell us." Happy added looking at the mayor pleading.

"It is nothing I can tell. So please don't ask. All I can say is that she will need emotional support and I assume you are her good friends. She only left an hour ago so you can probably catch up to her. And tell her that nobody blames her."

Natsu and Happy ran all across town tracking Lucy's scent which was everywhere. It confused them or mostly the slayer with his more sensitive nose than the feline. The weirdest thing was that her scent had changed. A lot. Another scent were mixed to the vanilla and strawberry a smell Natsu couldn't exactly describe but it smelled like a mixture of a dragon and the stars and that worried him more because the only dragon alive was Acnologia. They ended up at the train station after an hour of searching around the small town. They bought a ticket and despite his motion sickness Natsu did his best to not throw up. His mind was filled with the blonde and dread.

They arrived to Magnolia around 2 am in the morning. Happy was sleeping while Natsu held him and the bag the mayor had given him. It didn't take him long before he was inside the blonde's room. Putting the bag and lying Happy on her chair he practically ran to her bedroom. He sighed relieved when he saw the blonde in her bed but frowned after sniffing the air. She had been crying.

"Luce." He muttered slowly as he sat on the bed stroking her blonde her. She stirred around turning around to see the slayer in her room. Natsu didn't know what hit him when suddenly Lucy threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Natsu!"

"What's wrong Lucy? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked patting her back comforting her. The blonde didn't speak and kept crying worrying the pinkette further. He hated seeing her cry like that especially when he had no idea why she was crying. It broke his heart. He tried to pull away but she held onto him as if her life depended on it, tightening her grip around his torso. "Luce, tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Just let her be for a while." A familiar voice said making Natsu turn his head to see Loke standing in the middle of the room with a blank expression.

"Tell me what happened? The mayor said she needed emotional support." Natsu really wanted to know so he could comfort her. It was the first time he had seen Lucy so fragile and hurt and it hurt him too.

"Not now. Here Lucy, Virgo made you a tonic to calm your body and mind so you can sleep." The Lion spirit said and outstretched his hand that held a glass towards the blonde. Lucy still sobbing pulled one of her arms away from her partner and grabbed the glass quickly gulping down its contents before hugging Natsu again. Natsu stopped looking at the Lion spirit and hugged the blonde, telling her comforting words and reassured her everything was alright. He watched as she slowly began to drift to sleep.

"So tell what happened. Why is she like that?" Natsu demanded after tugging the blonde into bed. Both men left the bedroom and entered the living room, glaring at one another. Sighing Loke sat down on the couch and pulled his glasses off, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Something happened during the mission and she blames herself. She didn't even want to come back but we forced her back because she _will_ be needing Fairy Tail and her nakama as support. So please don't ask and just be there for her. Right now she has to forget everything." Natsu was not happy with this. Not happy at all. He wanted to known the exact details of it and also her new scent. Something really bad had happened to his best friend and he deserves a proper explanation.

"What happened? Did someone die? Someone did die. Who? The client or an enemy?" Loke hated when Natsu was good at reading him. He could be perceptive when he wanted while other times he was dense as a rock.

Sighing again he nodded solemnly. "Yes, someone did die. But it was the dark mages fault and Lucy did what she had to do but she blames herself and thinks that she is a murderer. She isn't." Natsu nodded and finally joined him on the couch, looking at the spirits face while taking every new information in.

"But her scent, what happened to her scent? It has changed."

Loke's eyes widened before he inwardly cursed the Dragon Slayer and his nose but then again maybe telling Natsu would be a good choice. He was a slayer and now Lucy was one too and he was experienced while she was a newborn. Agreeing with himself he cleared and look at the staring slayer with a serious face. "Would you believe me if I told you that Lucy is a Dragon Slayer now?" Natsu scowled crossing his arms before he scoffed.

"Don't joke around. How would Lucy be a Dragon Slayer when there isn't any dragons around to teach her except Acnologia and he isn't human friendly." Loke nodded at the not so human friendly part of the Chaos Dragon. It felt like yesterday that they had frozen on Tenrou Island. "Plus you don't just become a Dragon Slayer overnight. It takes at least one year before your body changes inside out." Natsu added.

Smiling again Loke nodded in agreement. "That I know. But Natsu try smelling her and you'll smell a dragon, won't you? See she is a Dragon Slayer but a very special one. The first of her kind actually." Natsu raised one skeptic eyebrow giving hos friend a weird look.

"What do you mean? She can't be a slayer. The dragons are gone, remember?"

This time it was Loke who scoffed. "Not all dragons were dead, idiot. The person that died was actually the Celestial Dragon, Draco the Dragon. By killing her Lucy became the first and the only Celestial Dragon Slayer. And it's true. She is a Slayer now."

Natsu blinked a couple of time processing everything that came out of the spirits mouth. _Lucy killed a dragon?!_ He inwardly yelled. Soon he stood up only to run to the blonde's bedroom.

"What the fuck, Natsu! She is sleeping!" The ginger yelled as he ran inside the room seeing the pinkette shake the blonde with an expression he couldn't exaxtly describe.

"No, she has to wake up and tell me! Lucy wake up! Wake up now!"

The Lion angrily interfered grabbing the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer's shirt dragging him back to the ground with an angry scowl. "What the fuck are you thinking, Natsu! This is Lucy we are talking about and you believe that she would do it on purpose?! I can't believe you! She has cried since the day it happened, not sleeping at all!" Loke was fuming and wanted to kill the Slayer for just the mere assumption of Lucy doing it on purpose. His head whip back to the bed when the blonde groaned and slowly sat up looking groggily at her spirit and then to the floor.

"What happened? Why are you here Natsu?"

"Did you kill the dragon?" Natsu still asked unfazed by the death glares from the lion spirit. Lucy's eyes widened making her whimper before everything that happened crashed back. She began sobbing hard.

"Lucy you don't just kill dragons! A slayer does if he needs to but not others. They'll be marked by the Dragon Curse!" he was yelling at the blonde making her cry more and more. Loke still angry but just a tad bit happy that Natsu was worried and not blaming her like he thought.

He pushed Natsu away. "Out! She doesn't need this Natsu and not now. Go home. She doesn't have the mark, so just go."

After much protests and whatnot Natsu was thrown out out the apartment by Loke and Taurus by force. The bull assisted the Lion after a request from his master because it took too long for Loke to handle it. Now Natsu pissed off was lying on his hammock staring at his ceiling. He was mostly angry at himself and Loke. Loke because of the punches that hurt and because he was kicked out of the apartment. Himself because he caused a misunderstanding between Lucy and him. _Stupid idiot Natsu!_ He thought inwardly as he punched his head, groaning after his hard punch. He was feeling really down after how he had reacted and how stupid he had been towards Lucy. Of course she would not be cursed since she was alive and well or well as she could be since she was so sad and depressed. Just thinking about how sad she was made him almost cry.

"I'll apologize tomorrow. I will make her better." He promised aloud before deciding he needed sleep. Lucy was home and that was all that mattered.

…

"LUCY!" Many of her friends shouted as they saw the blonde enter the building. Levy was the first one to tackle her down by hugs.

"I've missed you Lu! How did the mission go? W-why are you crying?" Levy said with a cheery voice but when she pulled away and saw the tears falling down Lucys face and her shaking form her smile fell and voice died. Lucy sobbed one more time before burying herself into her smaller friend's neck pulling hugging her tighter. The guildhall fell silent as they all looked concerned at the blonde, only her cries filled the hall.

Levy saw the Lion spirit with sadness in his eyes when he shifted his gaze from his master to the script mage. "She just needs your support. Something happened on the mission." Even his voice was laced with sadness, the bluenette noticed but she nodded and held her best friend tighter allowing her to cry even more.

"Bring her to my office." Makarov voiced. He was pained to see the always cheerful blonde look so broken and fragile. He had to know the reason so he could help her anyway possible. Both Levy and Loke nodded as Loke helped both woman up from the ground. Lucy's eyes never lifted from the ground as she was led to the Master's office. She felt like the worse person living, like a monster. Guilt was slowly eating her up.

"Loke tell me everything." Master comanded after Levy closed the door behind her but not before sending a worried look at her best friend.

Lucy sat on the chair in front of him but couldn't mutter any coherent words as she was crying and even if she didn't cry she couldn't because she was afraid. Afraid of the Master's reaction when he found out. She was so ashamed that she had killed another person, she had ended a life. She felt so sickened of herself. A monster was what she was. Her hands were tainted. So was her body and soul.

"The mission was a success but there were casualties. A person – no. A Celestial being died. Draco the Dragon or here on Earth land known as Astra River. A man had kidnapped her and tried to kill her with The Dagger of Birth or in the Celestial Spirit World it is known as the Blade of Draco. With this blade you can kill Draco without being marked by the Dragon Curse." Makarov looked more confused when Loke said Dragon curse. He had heard it before too but where was it? Loke began speaking again gaining his attention back to the Lion spirit.

"But the only thing is Draco has to be in her Dragon form before her powers transforms into your body and she wasn't in her Dragon form when he had jabbed her sides with the dagger so-"

"He killed her and got cursed?" Makarov inquired. Loke shook his head before sighing.

"Fortunately Astra is not an ordinary human so the stab didn't do much until-" He trailed off as he looked at his master shaking more. It saddened him to see her like this and he also felt guilty but it had been the right thing to do. Neither him or the others spirits could kill her since that would truly set off the balance of the Celestial world. An immortal being taking another immortal being was taboo and the worst act of crime in the Celestial World.

"Until?" Makarov prodded after the lion spirit stopped abruptly. Makarov felt like slapping the spirit for keeping the suspense, he was for Mavis sake curious and he just stopped when it got to the important part.

Lucy looked at master and then to her loyal spirit before she spoke. "Until I killed her." Her voice was so steady it was scaring her. Makarov's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde who looked back into his eyes with much sadness. "W-what?"

"No!" Loke interjeckt furiously. "She did not do it willingly. The dark mage had wounded Astra so much that before she died and the man was cursed by the Dragon Curse, Lucy had to do the final kill. Astra begged her or else the magical balance would be set off and Lucy is a Celestial Spirit mage so she was the only one who could do it without getting the curse. So this doesn't mean she killed her, she helped set Draco free!" Loke shouted panicky afraid before Makarov could assume the worst like he thought Natsu had done. Lucy needed support more than ever.

"Ahh. I see." Makarov said relieved as he nodded to the Lion before turning his gaze to the blonde. "Lucy you shouldn't blame you. You did the right thing and helped to set her free. You should be proud of yourself than sad. I know it's hard but remember that every member of Fairy Tail is here for you and will help you. No one will judge you as you have nothing to be judged about. So my child, smile. Be happy again. Your sadness hurts us all."

It made the blonde happy that the Master was so kind to her but she couldn't just throw everything that happened away that easily. She couldn't just shrug it off like it never happened because it did. It changed her life.

She needed time, a lot of it. She needed to cope with it, needed to forgive herself for the sinful act she had no choice to commit. The bloody images needed to disappear from her mind and she needed to be away from her friends so she could reflect on her act. With tears stained eyes she looked at Makarov with a sad smile before thanking him with a hug and then told him about her plan. She needed it.

Natsu arrived at the guild after much bickering with himself. He had used almost all of the morning to find the best way to apologize to Lucy for his rash behavior. He came to a conclusion that he would say sorry and let her decide for any kind of punishment and let her decide for their future missions. It was the least he could do and come up with.

When he entered the hall he immediately felt the dread and silence of most of the members. They all were silent and all eyes were locked on the second floor awaiting for someone. He saw Gray and Erza also waiting and walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Gray turned his gaze to the slayer.

"It's Lucy. She didn't look good when she walked inside and has been with Gramps all morning. We're all waiting for them to come down."

Natsu nodded and turned his gaze to upstairs too and tried to focus on the voices of Makarov and Lucy speaking but he heard nothing. Probably because Master Makarov had a sound proof office with the help of Freed's runes so no over could eavesdrop on his conversations, especially with four dragon slayers with keen hearing in the guild.

"Do you know what happened? Mira said you went to look for her yesterday." Erza asked gaining the slayer's attenton. Should he tell her? Probably since Lucy would have a hard time telling them anything with her state of mind.

"Someone died and she blames herself for it but it was inevitable. And she is probably also a bit sad because of my reaction yester- ouch! What was that for, Stripper!" he was interrupted by a fist right in the face by the Ice Make mage.

"For hurting her you flaming bastard! You are supposed to be her friend and partner not a judgemental prick. No wonder she broke down in by the entrance. Tch." Gray wanted to beat the crap out of the Fire Dragon Slayer for hurting Lucy. How could he be so insensitive if he knew she already was suffering. But before a full on fight between them could begin the office doors had opened and Lucy and Loke was the first to step out with Makarov behind them.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted after shifting his gaze from the Ice Make Mage slash Ice Devil Slayer to his favorite person. She looked at him with a blank glassy expression before looking away. That hurt him and made his heart ache but he knew he deserved it for hurting her after yesterday nights occurrences.

"Okay brats listen up. For some special reason Lucy will take a few months break from the guild but don't worry she will be back." Master began his little speech, standing on the stairs rail and looked at his shocked brats.

"Why!" One shouted.

"No!" another shouted.

"What the fuck!" Gray spoke.

"Luce, you're kidding, right?" Natsu asked feeling the news to be incredulous.

"I will not allow it." Erza said with a stern tone locking eyed with the blonde. Lucy looked away feeling more burdened.

"SHUT IT! That's better." Makarov's voice boomed and with immediate effect. Every one shut up and looked at the slightly annoyed guild master. "You don't get a say in this. Lucy needs this so you will respect it. Are you clear? Good. You have nothing to worry about because she won't be far away from us all and she will not be in any kinds of dangers. Just be happy for her and give your support. That's all."

Levy ran up the stairs throwing herself on to the blonde making them tumble but not fall. "You can't leave me Lu! I'll come with you. I could use a little vacation too. Yes let's both go together then you won't be lonely. Please!" The petite bluenette begged clutching her best friend in her small yet strong arms.

Lucy smiled sadly gently squeezing back. "Let's talk back at my apartment."

With Levy agreeing and finally letting go she descended the stairs holding hands with the bluenette and a hand on her shoulder from the lion spirit. It made her feel a tad bit happy with their support. Erza pushed a few away from her path to the blonde with a stern demanour. With arms crossed she eyed the blonde, demanding answers just with her eyes. No spoken words. "Come to the apartment later, I'll tell."

"Luce, I'm sorry about yesterday night. I think I made you misunder-" Natsu began speaking with a sudden panic seeing the blonde leave with a few of their friends following in tow but he couldn't finish when she turned around with the most hurtful eyes he had yet seen. If his heart hadn't been broken already it sure as hell was now. And then she had left the building with him still not getting to apologize.

Lucy felt bad about everything. For pushing Natsu away, not listening to any of his words. To leaving the guild because she needed time to cope and forgive herself. Everything was a mess and she just wanted to leave every thought and feelings behind her and start a new but one can't run from life and one had to accept that.

The only thing one could rely on was time. Time would give one the opportunity to heal, eventually. Because as the saying says; Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

 **This chapter haa been edited.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter three: Healing

Blood. Blood everywhere. Her hands, her body just everywhere. She was shaking as she saw the limp body of Astra River lying on the ground. Her right hand held the bloodied dagger, her whole body shook violently. The smell of the blood was making her sick. Her Fairy Tail insignia had disappeared because of the blood. Suddenly the dead body stood up and stared at her with a blank expression. It frightened her.

"You killed me. You are a murderer. Die!" The body of Astra leaped forward and began strangling the blonde who cried as she thrashed on the ground. She suddenly stopped her struggle. She was afraid but didn't fight for her survival. She had deserved it. She was a killer. A monster.

The blonde felt the dizziness from the lack of air, and slowly, ever so slowly she was beginning to lose consciousness.

"…Princess…" a voice called for her but she ignored it as the air was leaving her body.

"Princess…wa..p…" The voice called again and this time she registered who was calling for her. Loke, her most loyal spirit. Her survival instinct kicked in and she panicked trying to get the bloodied hands of Astra away from her throat.

"No! Please no!" She choked out as the grip got tighter and she was lifted up. She was going to die without saying her farewells. Without confessing to Natsu, without ever seeing her friends at the guild. She closed her eyes as she thought of friends at the guild. Their bright smiling faces she would never see again. It hurt so bad.

Suddenly the grip around her throat vanished making her fall down. She opened her eyes abruptly looking around. It was pitch black. Nothing could be seen not even her own body. It frightened her more and then her body began falling. She felt like she was falling into nothingness and tried to grasp anything, something but there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

"Nooooooo!" She yelled as she sat up sweat covered. Her breath ragged, heart beating rapidly trying to jump out of her rib cage. She was back inside her apartment, she noticed immediately. Her hands twisted around the fabric of her bed sheets.

"Y-you okay?" a concerned Loke asked making the blonde look side ways finally noticing her friend who not just looked concerned but sad too.

She took a few breaths holding her hand over her heart in calming manner. She tried to shake the nightmare off but it was too livid and frightening. It was like every other nightmare she had since _that_ day. With one shape intake of air she nodded to her friend. "I- I'm better now. Just another nightmare."

The Lion spirit nodded sadly and handed her a bottle of water which she gladly accepted. She was happy she had friends like her spirits. They looked out for her when she was in her worst state.

"Thanks Loke, for everything." She said with a small smile after taking a few gulps of her water, it soothed her dried up mouth. The lion spirit smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You are more than welcomed. Take a bath, I'll be in the living room." he said and stood up walking a way.

A bath sounded perfect for the shaky blonde. Just what she needed after a nightmare.

After a long warm bath she got dressed and walked out from her bedroom to the living room. She was surprised to see Virgo and Aries standing in front of her dinner table setting all kinds of food up. Loke must've called them, she reckoned and greeted the two spirits.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning Hime. We made you breakfast." Virgo greeted back.

"Good morning to you to Lucy-san. Sumimasen." the timid Aries greeted with a smile.

Lucy smiled as she sat down and thanked them both for the rich breakfast they had prepared. She was still shaken up from her nightmare but with her spirits next to her she felt much better. They were the greatest.

"So are we leaving today?" Loke asked. They had just finished eating breakfast and now sitting on the couch drinking coffee. The blonde looked up from her mug to him as she shrugged. "Today, tomorrow I don't really care. Just that we leave soon."

"Then I'll go to the guild and talk with Master. Should I ask him for anything else than a boat?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. What was important for her was leaving Magnolia to gather her thoughts. "Okay, I'm leaving." Instead of just walking to the guild he shimmered away making the blonde her roll eyes. Her friend was lazy.

"Hime, I've packed your clothes and food. Do you need anything else?" The Maiden asked as she entered the living room with suitcases and bags full of clothes.

"Thank you Virgo, I don't think I need anything else." Lucy said with a kind smile. The spirit nodded and disappeared with the clothes to the Celestial World. Lucy only needed to pack her toiletries.

Two hours easily passed and everything was all set. Lucy had paid her rent for four months with the jewels from the Oakfield mission that Natsu had brought. She didn't want to use them but she just couldn't throw the money away so she decided to use them after all. And now she was I'm Hargeon Port with her friends. They came to see her off after Loke announced they were leaving today.

"Are you sure this is for the best, Lu-chan?" Levy questioned as she hugged her best friend tightly. The bluenette didn't want Lucy to leave especially after learning everything that had happened. She wanted to be with her friends and comfort her not send her off to be alone.

Pulling away from the hug Lucy smiled at Levy with a kind genuine smile. "I am sure Levy-chan. I need this. Give me a few months and then you can come visit me. You all can." The blonde said shifting her eyes from the hazel eyed of her best friend to all of her other friends that had come to see her off. "I just need alone time to gather some thoughts."

"If anything happens on the island just contact us immediately. Remember to use the lacrima communicator, Lucy." Erza stepped forward with a stern look. She too was worried a lot for the blonde after learning what had happened on her mission. It had hurt most of them finding out the truth.

Smiling Lucy nodded and gentle walked up to hug the mighty Titania. "I will Erza. I promise. But don't worry too much because I have my spirits with me. Come visit me in a month." Erza returned the hug only to cause the blonde to turn blue from the lack of air. The scarlet haired woman just didn't known her own strength. Lucy was pulled away from the hug of death by Cana.

"You almost killed her." the brunette snorted before hugging the blonde from behind.

"I'll miss these two." She sighed groping the blonde's mounds making her blush shades of red.

"Cana!" She cried but was ignored.

"I'll come visit you in exactly 30 days so you better prepare for a party with lots of booze." Lucy rolled her eyes as she tried to squirm away. Her friend was so perverted but she will miss her nonetheless. She would miss them all.

"As much as I would love to watch you two feeling each other up, I think we all want to say our goodbyes and see you laters." Gray said with a sly smirk approaching the two girls.

"WE ARE NOT FEELING EACH OTHER UP, YOU PERVERT!" The blonde yelled embarrassed and finally got free from Cana's hold so she could kick the raven haired pervert. "Lucy-kick!" Gray went flying a few miles away, crashing into a building making the blonde smirk. He deserved it.

"Gray-sama!" the cries of Juvia was heard next running towards her beloved Gray-sama.

"Lucy, I've packed you some lunch, so eat it all up when you arrive." Mira said cheerful making the blonde turn around with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Mira." Mirajane put the bag down to hug the blonde. "If you need anything don't be too shy to ask, ne?"

"Of course. Take care and don't let the boys wreck the guild too much. I would like to return to a fully intact guild." She giggled.

"Don't worry, Erza will definitely keep them in line. Just hurry up and come back. We'll miss you a lot." The barmaid said teary eyes making the blonde feel bad.

"I'll miss you too, so don't cry. I'll come back as an improved Lucy. I'll call the guild as much as possible." She assured hugging her friend tighter.

"Good, and hurry up and make up with Natsu, he is depressed and sad about how he handle the news." The barmaid said pulling away and looked at the sulking Dragon Slayer who was comforting his feline best friend. Lucy looked behind her and frowned.

Sighing, she turned back to look at her friend. "I will try. Take care." She hugged her friend one last time before walked up to the sulking and sad duo.

They looked at her, Happy flying into her embrace. "Don't leave us again Lushi!" he sobbed making the blonde look down at him patting his back. A sad smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"I have to do this for myself, Happy. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. Three months tops and plus I'll be on Tenrou Island. Nothing bad will happen." She said with a soothing voice.

The blue fur ball pulled away to look at her with his big glistening eyes with a sniffle. "But it's not as safe as Fairy Tail is. Staying with your nakama would be better. What if _they_ comes back?" he referred to Zeref and Acnologia. Thinking about it made the blonde shiver. It was a possibility but being on Tenrou Island meant that she couldn't die no matter what happened, so she had pushed the cons away and focused on the pros.

"I can't die on Tenrou Island so don't worry. And First will also be there if anything should happen and my spirits too. There is nothing to worry about buddy. Come visit me in a month's time, okay?" She assured him with a smile scratching him behind his ears making him purr.

"Okay, I'll bring lots of fish with me and give you one." that made her giggle and thank him. She then looked up to the Dragon Slayer who looked at her with eyes full of sadness. It hurt her to see him sad but she was sad too.

"I forgive you, Natsu, but I'm still sad." She said dropping her smile. She was indeed sad about how he reacted and almost shouted at her. It broke her heart and she needed to stay away from him for a while. She had to forgive herself before she could ever fully be happy again. And she truly did forgive him, but it still hurt so badly.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not knowing what to say exactly. He knew he had hurt her and he blamed himself for being too rash and he wanted to apologize but how? Saying it won't be enough, right?

She was his hesitation to speak and gently smiled at him as she put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Natsu, it really is." She told him. Her smile may be gentle but it didn't reach her eyes , he noticed. Her eyes were full of sadness and it broke his heart.

Without thinking he pulled her into a hug, crushing the Exceed in the process.

"I…" he said hugging her tighter. "I will wait for you and then I'll apologize. I know I hurt you a lot but it wasn't my intention. Seeing you hurt was never my intention. So don't forgive me yet because I don't deserve it."

"Nats-"

"No Lucy. Don't. I don't forgive myself so you shouldn't either." he felt like crying for the first time since losing Igneel. Lucy was his best friend and partner and the only person that was special to him. She was his Lucy and he had hurt her so forgiveness was not an option for him. Not yet.

"But I truly do forgive you. Your my best friend, how can I not forgive you? You were worried about me, and yes, you could've perhaps handled it better but it's _you,_ Natsu. You act before thinking that's just how you are. It's your nature."

"But I hurt you! I made you cry more!" he pulled away from her and looked at her with bewilderment. The blue Exceed inhaled sharply before flying away from the blonde's embrace but they both ignored him and stared at each other.

"Don't hate yourself. Just don't. It's not worth it."

"Then don't hate yourself, too! It's not your fault what happened to the dragon!" her eyes widened at his exclamations.

"That's…" She didn't know what to say. She immediately looked away from him and locked her eyes on the ground. He did have a point but…

"True. It's not your fault. The bastard did that to her and you saved her and perhaps the world too. So if I shouldn't hate myself for hurting you then you shouldn't hate yourself for what happened on the mission." He said reasonable. He was absolutely right but the blonde didn't want to admit it. She couldn't.

"Then hate yourself! I can't forgive myself, ever!" She yelled angrily and hurt. Tears falling down. She ran away from him and quickly boarded the ship. She wasn't ready to forgive herself. She had killed another living being. _She_ had! And that's the worst sin ever, in her opinion.

"LUCY!" She ignored Natsu's yells. She just wanted to leave and be alone. She had so much to atone for and she was a coward. A coward that pitied herself too much. So petty. She sat down, her face buried in her knees and cried. Such a coward.

Natsu was dumbfounded. He stared at the sailing ship though his face was turning greener by the second. "S-she just left." he said repeatingly. "She just left?!" his eyes widened when realization finally sank in. "SHE FUCKING LEFT!"

"Did you first realize that now, Ash Brain?" Gray said annoyed. She hadn't said goodbye to them all because of Natsu and that annoyed the Ice Make mage.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called for his best friend looking left and right for him as he ignored Gray. "WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW HER!"

"No you are not." Erza said with her harsh and commanding voice. "You will not follow her, are we clear?" She seethed with the deadliest glare that sent everyone shivers down their spines. She was terrifying but Natsu didn't care. He had to speak to Lucy.

"No." he said glaring back at her and making everyone in earshot gasp. He actually refused Erza's threat and that surprised the mighty Titania as well but she quickly composed herself, scowling at him.

"Then I'll make you." She said with a summoned sword in her hand.

"Then I'll fight you." he glared, getting into fighting position.

Before both could charge at one another, Master Makarov grabbed both of his brats by the neck. He had turned into his giant form. "No one will fight or go after her, is that clear?" he bellowed glaring at the two mages his was holding. Both nodded before they were set on thr ground.

"Lucy needs time, and that is what we will give her. Until she calls us with the lacrima no one, and I mean _no one_ will follow her to Tenrou Island. Got it?" he stared at Natsu, warning him with grave consequences if he tried to follow her and that made the Slayer gulp as he nodded.

"Good, now back to the guild!"

…

Lucy had fallen asleep after crying for hours and now she had woken up but she quickly noticed it wasn't the ship. No she was surrounded by trees everywhere, shading her from the still evident sun.

"You're up, good." A familiar voice said making her look to her left. Mavis was crouching in front of a campfire staring at the small flames mesmerized. How did she know Lucy was awake when she was looking at the fire so passionately?

"Uhm…" Lucy slowly sat up, turning her whole body towards the tiny ghost. "Did you bring me here?" She asked.

The ghost turned to look at her with a smile that reached her eyes. "Your kind spirits helped. They've also set a campfire if you were to freeze. It can get really chilly here at night. "

The blonde smiled back and nodded. It wasn't night but it was a bit chilly but that was perhaps because she was still tired. She moved closer to the fire to stay warm.

"So Third told me about you coming. How are you feeling?" Mavis asked with curiosity. She loved conversing with the Fairies and she loved to have company even more. Staying on the island all alone was very lonely that's why she visited the guild quite a few times over the years.

"Did… did he tell you the reason why?" She asked nervous, playing with a stick next to her not daring to look at the ghost. She was afraid to get judged by her too.

"He did,"Mavis said still smiling. "and your shouldn't worry. You did the right thing." Lucy looked at the ghost, bewildered.

"How can ending another person's life be the right thing?!" She asked incredulously. Why were people telling her it was okay when it wasn't! She killed another person!

"But Astra asked for it herself, didn't she?" Mavis was unaffected by the other blonde's tone and kept her smile on her lips.

"She didn't ask to be killed!" Lucy shouted as tears were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No, she did not but she accepted her fate." Mavis said and looked at the young mage sternly. "And so should you too."

"I can't!" Lucy cried. "No matter what you or the others says, I can't! I have her blood on my hands!" The tears sprung alive again. She was so guilt ridden.

Mavis softened her stare and moved closer to the crying blonde. "It's okay child. It's okay. It will take time to get over it but you will do so eventually. Fairy Tail will always stay with you." Lucy hugged her as she cried on the ghost's shoulder.

Mavis soothed Lucy with reassuring words. She was thinking back on the time when she had experienced the same thing. How she had been the reason for Makarov being motherless. It truly was the worst feeling but it would ease with time. If her friends could forgive her then she would listen to them. She hoped Lucy would do the same. Because she knew she hadn't asked for anything of it, she was just at the wrong place the wrong time.

After crying for hours Lucy pulled away and thanked Mavis for her kindness and for comforting her. The kind ghost smiled and brought the blonde with her to a river. They both went in to take a nice relaxing bath. Mavis did her best to cheer Lucy up and try to forget about her misery. She even went as far as made a list on things they had to do while Lucy was staying, a list that would distract Lucy.

…

"Has she called?" Natsu asked as soon as he entered the guild. Mira smiled sadly and shook her head. "She hasn't, sorry."

It had been two weeks since the blonde left and Natsu was going insane. He wanted to leave immediately and seek out the blonde but Master Makarov was watching him like a hawk. He even made Erza, Gray and the Thunder God Tribe watch over him and not the forget his treacherous feline friend, Happy.

"Morning everyone." A chirpy voice broke him from his moping and made him turn around to watch who the chirpy voice belonged to His eyes widened seeing the blonde. "FIRST!"

"How's Lucy? Is she okay? Did something happen?" he grabbed her shaking her for answers.

"She is fine, she is training with her spirits." Mavis smiled not bothered by the violent shaking. He let go off her gaping at her.

"Training?"

"Yes," She giggled amused by his silly expression. "training. She says her hellos."

"Did she say when she will be back?" Levy asked the ghost with a hopeful expression. She missed her best friend a lot.

The ghost moved over to the bar and sat on the counter, shaking her head. "No though she said she'll call soon. She is a lot better."

Many sighed relieved by the news of her being better. It was the only thing they wished for, to see Lucy smile and be her cheerful self.

"That's good to hear. Really good." Levy smiled whole heartedly. It made her happy that her Lu-chan was getting better.

"We are so good friends!" Mavis chirped cheerfully. "It's like we've known each other for a long time. We are best friends!"

Almost everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Cana choked on her barrel, Macao coughed as he too had choked on his drink and Wakaba dropped his pipe coughed because of a wrong intake on his pipe. They all stared at the First Master will bulging eyes.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Levy yelled in unison both in disbelief of what they just heard.

Mavis looked at them for a long second before looking at the quiet guild that stared at her weirdly. "What?"

"Best friends? How so?" Mirajane asked from behind making the petite ghost look at her. Mavis smiled brightly at her question.

"We just clicked right away! I think I know everything about her as she knows everything about me. She is so easy to talk to. Lucy Heartfilia is my new best friend."

Makarov's eyes widened even further, dropping his mug with his ale. "D-did you tell her about _that_?" he stammered uncharacteristically, gaining the Guilds attention.

"What's _that,_ Master?" Mirajane questioned suddenly becoming really curious as were the rest of the members.

Mavis smiled at him and to his horror nodded. "Of course I did! Best friends shares everything and she took the news very good actually, making me extremely happy."

"WHAT?!" Makarov exclaimed. "Only guild masters are allowed to know that!"

"So? Lucy won't tell anyone plus I liked that I could confide in her about _that_ and she was really sweet and understanding. She is the bestest friend ever!" Mavis gushed happily.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?" The guild yelled in unison getting impatient and their curiosity was eating them up.

"Nothing!" Master shouted. "First, let's talk in my office." Makarov was really unhappy with this newfound information of Lucy knowing. He had vowed his whole life to protect the secret from everything and everyone. Heck it even drove a wedge between his power crazed son and him.

"I don't want to." The ghost whined as frowned and pouted childishly.

Makarov sighed rubbing his temples. Mavis was seriously making his head ache badly and he couldn't even yell or get mad at him. She was like a deity – the goddess of Fairy Tail.

"Besides," She began, hoping down from the counter top and gained Makarov's attention. "I need your Slayers help. Actually I need those two from Sabertooth as well." She looked between the four slayers who all looked at her confused.

"What for?" Makarov too was confused but he had a feeling it was for Lucy's training.

"For help of course!" She exclaimed loudly followed by a grand smile adorning her childlike face. "I've made schedule for her with the help of her Capricorn and all the Slayers has to come help her."

"How are we going to help, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked gruffly crossing his eyed. He had heard Levy mention about Lucy becoming a Dragon Slayer of some sort but he hadn't been too keen on the idea after hearing she had to kill the Dragon. It was a crime in his eyes and heart. An unspeakable crime.

"As you all know Lucy has been bestowed the powers of a Dragon Slayer but not from just any Dragon. Draco, the first dragon ever existing and the maker of all of your magic."

All slayers eyes widened in surprise. They had not known that Lucy had inherited the power of the parent of all Dragons. This would only mean she had grown stronger than ever.

"That makes Lu-chan to be some kind of dual Dragon Slayer.." Levy muttered breaking the silence. She looked up to see many look at her with clearly surprised faces. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Oops."

"That is kind of true, child," Everyone's attention turned back to the First master. "She has power, immense power but it is not dual it's Celestial and Elemental."

"What does that mean?" Natsu questioned. He was getting more confused every second the ghost spoke.

"That means that Lucy has the power as you do. She has Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, Life, Death any kind of Magic that exist. She has The One Magic." As she uttered her last sentence they all gasped.

"T-the O-One Magic?!" Master stuttered completely shocked by the news. One of _his_ brats had The One Magic but that's outrageous. It couldn't be.

"Yes. The One Magic. And I was right all along. It's love." Mavis' smile grew brighter and bigger and she glanced at the Fire Dragon Slayer before to the tiny current guild master who looked shocked yet confused.

"L-love?"

"Yes love. And of course the power of every single magic that exists. It's hard to explain and it's really not my place to mention this," She took a quick glance at Natsu again before averted her attention to every guild member who gaped, "but I can tell you that love is indeed The One Magic. Love can be shown in any way. Love for life itself, for friends, for ones _mate_ and for just everything."

"So this means that she can beat Zeref for good?" Gray asked after shaking off the shock of the news off of him.

"That would be a possibility." Mavis nodded looking at him. "But she needs training. She needs to learn to access her new power and that's why I need the Slayers to have a talk with me."

"How will you gather all the slayers when it's not all of them that see you?" Makarov questioned. He found everything ridiculous and quite frankly too shocking to be true. Of course Lucy was strong but to be strong enough to beat Zeref and also have The One True Magic sounded too good to be true.

Mavis grinned happily. "I've wrote or I made Lucy write two letters. One for the two Slayers at Sabertooth and one for Jellal and Erik in Crime Sorcière."

At the mention of Jellal's name Erza's interest peeked. "Jellal? Why did you ask for him too?" She asked with much eagerness.

"Because of his Magic. Celestial and Heavenly Magic are almost one in the same with the only difference being that Lucy is a Holder type and he is a Caster type but all that had changed now. Why do you ask?"

Erza's cheeks immediately turned red and she found the floor to be very, very interesting. "N-nothing r-really." She almost squeaked when she heard herself stutter.

"You could join them, I can squeeze you into the schedule." Mavis spoke with mischief laced in her chirpy voice.

Erza looked up to face her but regretted it when she saw the glint of teasing in the tiny body of the First master's eyes.. She knew that glint very well because she had seen it in Mirajane's eyes when she was going about her plans of matching a couple in the guild.

"N-no you don't have to." She really wanted to since it had been real long since she had seen Jellal and she missed him a lot.

"But I insist. Perhaps you could teach Lucy requip magic so she can store and summon her keys and whip any time. It will be good. Both Celestial Magic and Requip magic are Spatial Magic, and you are a pro." Mavis mused with the glint still in her eyes.

"Okay." The requip mage inwardly groaned because she fell for the matchmaking scheme of her First guild master. But she had a point. It will be only to Lucy's advantage to learn a little requip magic to store her items.

"When do we start? I'll be the first one to go." Natsu announced with a happy grin. He was all fired up to meet Lucy and train with her. He had really missed her and they did leave off on the wrong foot so they still had some talking to do.

"Actually you will be one of the last ones." His grin faltered turning in to a displeasing scowl.

"What? Why?" Why was he the last one when he should obviously be the first one.

"Because it's only deemed fit for you to be the last one. Plus I have mission for you." Natsu was not happy at all and wanted to yell and shout and disagree but she was the First master so he couldn't do anything.

"What mission? And at least tell me the reason for being last." He had crossed his arms and actually pouted. He was so happy seconds ago but then sad and annoyed. Everyone else got to see her before him.

He began growling thinking about Lucy being alone with all those men and not to mention Dragon Slayers. It didn't sit right with him.

"That I'll tell after telling and giving out my schedule out to the others. Here." She began handing out pieces of paper out, not only to the Slayers but also Gray, Juvia, Levy and Mira. Natsu found this to be really odd but did not question the tactician.

"Now follow me." They both walked out of the guild with her still holding on to one piece of paper. They stopped few blocks away from the guild and of course from eyesight. It would be weird to see Natsu conversing alone if not it would make him look like lunatic who spoke to himself and definitely start rumors since everyone in Magnolia knew of him.

"So this mission, what is it? Why do _I_ have to do it?" He was curious yet a little uneasy. He couldn't read or smell any of the ghost's emotions so it just made him more uneasy.

She shoved him the paper and let him read it. First was her training regime. Names of who was training her and for how long. He looked at her frowning after looking how long the wait was going to be. "Seven months?!"

"Yes, seven months. She has to train with them all for a months time. But it can all change if she progresses faster. But for now seven months till it's your turn." Mavis said still all smiles.

"I can first see her in seven months? Are you crazy!" His nostrils flared from his anger. He could not wait seven months before seeing her that was too much!

"Of course not. You'll get to see her when your mission is done. I just put you last because I felt I should." Mavis mused with mischief evident in her eyes and voice which just didn't sit well with the Slayer either. He definitely felt like she was up to something.

"So this mission?" he had finished reading the paper but nothing mentioned about his sudden mission.

"It's like a favor not a mission really but it will definitely make Lucy happy and perhaps jump into your arms." She giggled just imagining how happy her new best friend would become when he arrives with her surprise.

"What kind of favor?" His patience was wearing thin. Couldn't she just give him the mission already so he could finish and go to her side? He inwardly groaned as his frustration grew.

"Keys. I need you to find her some keys and then repair one if possible."

His brow furrow. Keys? What kind of keys and repair, whose key needed repairing? He almost growled as she didn't elaborate fast enough.

Mavis felt like pinching the young Slayer's cheek because of his expressions were cute and funny which made her giggle. He was really impatient. And she was almost tempted to do it if he hadn't growled at her.

"Not funny. Tell."

"You are so impatient you know? Nevermind. Here I'm actually doing you a favor and you act like a kid." her smile falter as she sighed.

Natsu sighed too and apologized. "Sorry, didn't mean to be disrespectful but I really want to talk to Luce. We parted ways on not so good terms and it has been eating me up with worry." He was a bit sad thinking back of their parting. Her wounds were still fresh at the time while he rushed her to forgive herself.

"I know and that's why I'm giving you this mission. It will mend your bonds perhaps even strengthen it even further. I know you fancy her. She is your mate after all, is she not?"

Her statement came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Lucy his mate? Was she? He couldn't tell. There had been small signs but nothing alarming. Yet after she had gone on her mission alone hurt him in more ways than he could explain. The pull towards her were strong.

 _She is. Lucy is my mate!_ His thoughts wandered to every thing they had been through and the sign was clear as ever. Lucy Heartfilia was Natsu Dragneel's mate.

"She is." Mavis smiled watching realization sink in on his face. It only made her happier since she knew how the blonde felt towards him. It was perfect. _Pink haired brown eyed babies_ , she swooned mentally. She was indeed turning into another Mirajane Strauss perhaps it has been all the looming around the guild she had done in secret. Watching the Demon Takeover mage plot against her newest target. Yes that must have been it.

"But how?" he was still confused and he hadn't know much about mating. Igneel had tried to tell him but he was Natsu, he only tuned in when you mentioned food or fights. So he had no clues and he knew for sure neither did the other Slayers.

"Fate actually. I know it sounds cheesy but it _was_ – no that sounds wrong – it _is_ written in the stars." She told with a genuine happy smile. But frowned when she was him looking at the sky.

Natsu tried to see were it said they were mate but all he could see was the bright blue sky. Perhaps he had to wait 'til night time and then look for the signs.

"Are you an idiot?" Mavis deadpanned. She had never met someone as stupid as him that would actually look up in the sky and search for what she just said. Truly an idiot.

"What?" he said offended.

"It was an idiom. I-D-I-O-M. I didn't mean it literally. Ah, never mind." She felt sorry for Lucy. Her mate was truly stupid while she was the smart one. She prayed that he would learn by having a mate that was a lot smarter and that he would learn of her. She really did pray.

"But yes, you both of you are eavh other's mates so that's why I believe that it should be you to satisfy and make her happy. And of course so you can make amends. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, but how do you fix a key and whose key?" he was slightly confused but more than that he was curious. He had a feeling it was about a gate key since that made the most sense but other than that he was clueless.

"Oh yes you can and you will. It will take time but you will make her the happiest girl ever." Mavis couldn't stop getting all giggly thinking about how shocked the blonde will be seeing the 'present' Natsu will have with her.

"Okay but you didn't answer whose key?"

"Aquarius, of course." Natsu gulped thinking about the mermaid. But then he realized. Lucy had never told her that the key was gone or broken or whatever. She kept it in dark.

They had some talking to do alright. He grinned his famous infectious grin. "I'm all fired up!" he would do it and succeed. And then he would have the blonde answer his question.

He couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
